The First Meeting
by Sammers5
Summary: How Dinozzo got the job and how he met Abby.


**The First Meeting**

Swisskapolka

Abby decided to go to work early one morning. When she got to headquarters there were all these people waiting outside the Director's office. There were all sorts of people, she noticed in particular a tall skinny guy of African-American decent and a rather short female who looked like she had wandered in from a beauty pageant. Then it hit her she remembered the memo she received a few days earlier, they were interviewing for new agents. And with that she turned around to head down to her lab when she collided with someone else. "Ouch" yelled Abby "watch where you're going lady" came the reply. Abby was outraged this person wasn't even sorry. The man finally stopped feeling sorry for himself and looked up. "Wow you're pretty" was the first thing out of his mouth. "Is that how you treat all ladies or just the pretty ones" she retorted. "Sorry" he replied still entranced by her. Abby knew his type two minutes later he would be looking at another woman. She dated a few like him but swore never again. "Hi" came a voice breaking her out of the flash back she was having. "The names DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo". "Nice to meet you" she lied. "Telling me your name would be the polite thing to do now" Tony said. "The names Abby and I am now getting late for work" she said back starting to get annoyed now. "Well 'Abby and I am now getting late for work' do you have a phone number?" the man asked, "No I live disconnected from the world in my dark bat cave I call home" she replied sarcastically. When she saw the confusion on Tony's face she added "Yes I have one, I might give it to you next lifetime". Admitting defeat Tony left in silence.

Abby usually said good morning to Gibbs but today he was assisting the director with the interviews. So she headed straight down to her lab. It was weird not seeing Gibbs in the morning it was now imbedded in her daily routine. So after a while she left her pile of work to see Ducky. "Morning Ducky" she called on her way into the autopsy room. "Oh hello Abigail, what may be the pleasure of this visit." He cheerfully replied back. "Do I need a reason to come say hi" she inquired, "No but… never mind". He had already started his first autopsy of the day. Then out of nowhere he asked her "feeling lost without seeing Gibbs this morning". Shocked by how quickly he figured that out she muttered something, excused herself and rushed out to get some work done, leaving a smiling Ducky behind her.

Meanwhile Tony was pacing up and down outside the directors office he was starting to get nervous now. He had already tried getting another phone number after Abby's, In DiNozzo's eyes each girl seemed more pretty than the last. This one looked like a supermodel not an agent. The door opened and Tony stopped pacing and looked at it so did everyone else in the room. Out came the tall African-American man Abby saw earlier he was closely followed by a lady whose badge read 'Cynthia- Secretary to the Director'. She looked at her list and read the next name on it DiNozzo, Tony. He took a gulp and followed Cynthia too nervous to make a smart comment. He entered the room and took a seat; on the other side of the table were two men. The second one caught his eye the most he had the appearance of a marine he sat up straight and had a stern look about him, his hair was silver with a marine's haircut. Remembering where he was he turned his attention back to the first man who he presumed was the Director; he was less stern with black hair and slightly plump. Then the first man spoke "good morning Mr DiNozzo my name is Tom Morrow I am the director here at NCIS and this is one of my best agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, we would like to ask you a few questions".  
About 45 minutes later the interview was finished, the questions had been pretty standard which put him at ease. The Director concluded "do you have any questions?" remembering the woman named Abby he asked "who is Abby? What does she do?" Gibbs knew where he was going interjected "why do you want to know?" Tony had no reply so he abandoned the idea. As he got up to leave Gibbs whispered "she's the forensic scientist." He looked at Gibbs but he said nothing more.

Once Tony left Tom and Gibbs discussed what they thought. "He seemed professional and has the qualifications, but I'm not sure Gibbs" Tom said with some doubt in his voice. "There is something I like about him he has charisma and a good sense of humour, I like that." Gibbs said in reply. "Since when did you have a sense of humour Jethro" and with that both men looked at each other and smiled.

Later on in the day while waiting for some test results Abby started to ponder on who would get the job. She decided it would concern her because the agents came down to get info, results of tests, consult about the case and all of that sort of stuff so she had to at least get along with them. She was thankful that Gibbs was chosen to help with the selection process, he would choose someone good for everyone. She laughed to herself thinking about the woman who looked like a model. She could imagine it now "sorry sir I can't do that I might break a nail", "I can't run in heels", "It's really windy my hair might fall out of place". Abby didn't make friends with girly girls well, she could never understand them she had been a tom boy all her life, the cheerleaders were like the dark side (or the light side) depends on how you want to view it. She heard the sliding door open when she turned around she was surprised to see Gibbs, he had a Caff-POW in his hands. She gave him a big hug thanked him then took the Caff-POW and started drinking it. After a while she put it down "I wasn't expecting you till later." she said "We finished early." Short and sweet that was Gibbs. "Have you and the Director decided yet?" Knowing exactly what she meant he replied "Maybe… but if I told you I would have to kill you." He teased. "Awe Gibbs" she wined.

About a week later Tony was sorting through his mail "Bill, bill, card wait what's this" he noticed an official looking envelope he turned it over to reveal the NCIS logo. He ran inside he was so excited, the bills got tossed aside and forgotten. He sat and looked at the letter for a minute or so wondering if it was good news or bad news, he finally worked up the courage and opened it. His heart skipped a beat, he got the job and even better he started on Monday. He read the letter through again and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then a name on the page stood out at him 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs' the other guy from the interview was to be his new boss.

Monday came and Tony was starting to get very nervous (as he does when his pressured.) He couldn't stomach breakfast that morning. He entered the headquarters and went in search of Gibbs, he found him after a while in his squad room. "Aha Tony I have been expecting you, your late" was the first thing he said. "Well, I have, ah …" he was unnerved by Gibbs, "I have been looking for you." He finally finished. "Good" Gibbs walked over to him "Let's meet the rest of the team" then unexpectedly Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head. "Owe, what was that for?", "Being late" was his reply. First of all they went to the Autopsy room, Tony still nursing his sore head. "Morning Jethro" Ducky piped up when they entered. "Hi Duck" he said back to the elderly man. "This must be Tony" Ducky said, "Yep, Tony this is Dr Donald Mallard our medical examiner and his assistant Gerald Jackson" Gibbs announced. "Pleased to meet you Dr Mallard, Gerald" Tony greeted. "Please call me Ducky, everyone does. You see it all started…" Ducky was saying, "We better move on quickly there's work to be done." Gibbs cut in. "Next I will introduce you to Abby. At the mention of her name Tony blushed slightly he thought Gibbs didn't notice but Gibbs notices everything.

Gibbs stopped to get a drink called Caff-POW. "What's that for?" Tony asked. "If you must know it's bribery for Abby." Tony now knew better than to pursue matters around here. They walked into the lab and Gibbs called out "Abby!", "In here" came a reply. She came out from wherever she was and stopped dead at the sight of Tony. Gibbs gave her the Caff-POW and she sat down, "Abby this is the newest member of our team Tony." Gibbs informed her. Her face was dead pan, breaking the silence Gibbs asked "Have you two met?" knowing all to well what the answer was. "Hi" Tony said sheepishly to Abby, "GIBBS!" Abby yelled. "Don't yell Abby we're not deaf, you'll get used to him eventually." Then he turned to Tony and said "come on we have work to do." Then he walked off with one of his twisted smiles on his face.

14/01/2007


End file.
